Secrets
by Ntago
Summary: Harry, Ron, And Hermione are attending their last year of Hogwarts. Hermione gets an unwanted study buddy and Ron has a secret. Rated M for later chapters and some language. Read and Review
1. Ron's Secret

**AN: Okay so this is my first story we will see how it goes. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously Do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they all belong to JK Rowling**

Hermione breathed deeply, inhaling the fresh summer air. She was sitting on the back porch of the burrow, deeply immersed in "The Standard Book of Spells; Grade 7". Her Hogwarts letter was tucked in the back of the book, where she would occasionally pull it it out to stare at the words 'Head Girl' written there in the green ink. Her badge was tucked away in her pants pocket, because she didn't want to look like a prat wearing it around half the summer. It didn't shock her that she was chose. She almost expected it. She wondered what it would be like to have her own dormitory, and her own small common room, where she could study in peace. Well, almost, there was still the Head Boy, whom she would be sharing with. A voice interrupted her thoughts. It was Mrs. Weasly, calling her in for supper.

"Hermione! Dinner!"

She gathered her things and got up heavily, and went inside to the warm kitchen, and the sweet smell of good cooking. Ron was saving a seat for her, and she was surprised to see his twin brothers, Fred and George, also seated around the table.

"Alright, Hermione?" Said George, "Heard you've been made head girl." He continued with a very serious look on his face.

Hermione waited, and was not disappointed, because soon after he and Fred burst into laughter. She knew that they thought only prats became prefects.

"Ah, well, at least ickle Ronnie wasn't made Head Boy; we might have died from shame." Fred chuckled, and as an after note said "But we knew you were a cert for Head Girl."

Ron rolled his eyes. He was not the least bit disappointed he was not made Head Boy. To him it was just extra work. "Wonder who Head Boy will be?"

"Bet its Malfoy…" said Harry Darkly.

"Hmm…" Hermione pondered aloud. She had never really considered who Head Boy might be. Ugh, if it _was_ Malfoy, she didn't think she could stand it. She decided not to think about, and focused on her dinner. Supper wasn't as subdued as usual, with Fred and George to lighten the mood. With Voldemort at large, it was hard not to think about how dangerous it was during this time. With the distractions of Fred and George, Hermione observed Harry and Ginny get up and leave together. Glancing at Ron, she saw that he hadn't notice their absence, and she thought it best not to tell him.

Not too long after, Hermione saw Ron yawning and getting up. She decided to follow, because she was feeling rather sleepy herself. To her relief, Ron went towards Ginny's room with her, away from his own where Harry and Ginny might be. Unfortunately, her relief soon vanished when they walked by the upstairs hall closet. They could hear Ginny moaning and a lot of heavy breathing. Ron's ears went red and he banged on the door.

"Oi! Keep it down in there!" The noise stopped and Harry looking out, his face rather pink.

"Sorry mate… but you know how it is" He grinned.

"No, I do not know how it is!" he fired back "Do you think I want to hear my best friend and my sister fu-"

Hermione interrupted them and pulled Ron away "C'mon lets go". She pulled him into Ginny's bedroom with Ron still fuming and muttering under his breath. "Well they are dating you know."

"Yeah but it's not like… I don't want… were dating too!" He finished.

Hermione sighed and pulled him into bed with her. "Stay with me tonight?"

"Course I will"

Ron, however, still seemed to be upset, because not long after, when he thought she was asleep, he got up and left. And though Hermione waited for him to return, he did not, and she fell asleep alone.

* * *

Ron stayed in a bad mood for the remaining days of the summer holidays, and Hermione was quite glad when they started to pack for school, as it kept Ron's mind occupied. Hermione was almost finished and just needed to grab a few things from Ron's room before she closed her trunk. She knocked, and after not getting a response, let herself in. It was still a mess (Ron and Harry had obviously not finished their packing) and she had to tread carefully to avoid falling over the many things scattered about. She found what she was looking for and turned to leave, but before doing so spotted a piece of parchment lying on the end of Ron's bed. It was a letter. She tried to resist the urge to read it, but not being able to do so, picked it up and began to read;

"_Dear Ron,_

_I hope you had an enjoyable summer. Ive missed you, and I am glad we can still be friends. Would you like to meet me on the Hogwarts Express for lunch? I look foreward to it." _

_Lavender_

**AN: I hope you liked it so far, R&R =)**


	2. Suspicions

**AN: In this chapter I am starting to use Draco's POV as well as Hermione's. Their relationship is going to get off to a slow start. Also sorry for taking 3 extra days to post this. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously do NOT own Harry Potter, or anything like that. *Bows to JK***

Hermione started down at the letter in her hands. Lavender? Surely not… She heard someone coming up the stairs and she hastily placed the letter back where she found it. It didn't quite make it, and fell off the bed onto the floor just as Ron opened the door.

"Oh, hey Hermione." He said as he walked in. "Were you looking for me?" Then his eyes drifted to the letter on the floor. Hermione braced herself for an accusation but it did not come. "Oh, you saw that did you? I dunno what she's playing at… thinking were friends."

Hermione's spirits lifted at these words, and though there was something about his tone that wasn't quite right, she ignored it. "Oh, yeah, I know. Well I must pack these things away before I forget." She kissed Ron and departed.

The letter was still on her mind as she closed her trunk. What had she expected? She knew Lavender still must have feelings for Ron. But she had hoped she would continue to politely ignore him, not try to start a friendship with him. Her thoughts carried her downstairs, where Mrs. Weasly was waiting impatiently.

"What is taking everyone so long; there is less than an hour before 11'oclock!"

Hermione did not have any reply to this, so Mrs. Weasly made an angry noise at her and went outside to continue waiting. Shorty after, Ron, Harry, and Ginny came downstairs hauling their school trunks. They rushed outside to meet Mrs. Weasly, who did not talk to them.

They took the knight bus to kings cross, and made it there with minutes to spare. With a hurried goodbye to Mrs. Weasly, the four of them got on the train, and went to find a compartment. Hermione headed to the back of the train, where she was supposed to meet professor McGonagall and find out who the new Head Boy was, (Although she had a pretty good idea). Sure enough, when she slid the compartment door open, a drawling voice met her ears.

"I was wondering when you would show your ugly face back here, Granger. Not that I'm surprised to see you. Of course that mudblood-loving man would make you Heady Girl. Since were sharing a dorm, I'd watch it if I were you…" He cut off looking up at the door.

"Shove it Malfoy." Hermione said back at them, and then felt her face go red as she heard a voice behind her

"Miss Granger that's really no way to talk to another student." Professor McGonagall said as she shut the compartment door. "I thought you had more sense than that."

Malfoy smirked at Hermione, who did not reply, and she flipped Malfoy the bird when McGonagall turned her back. She was furious, Malfoy had got one over her already and term had not even started! She was going to get him back.

* * *

After listening to McGonagall explain to them their new duties as Head Boy and Head Girl, Hermione left quickly to go find the others. She managed to get ahead of Malfoy and elbow him in the ribs, (Ha!) as she walked out. He didn't manage to retaliate fast enough, because Hermione did not hear him say anything as she walked away. She found the right compartment and walked in. Harry and Ginny were talking together, Ron was not with them.

"Hello Hermione," said Harry, smiling at her. "Judging by the look on your face Head Boy must be –"

"Malfoy" Hermione supplied dully. "I can't believe I have to share a dorm with him all year! It's going to be dreadful." Looking around, she added, "Where is Ron?"

"He said he was going to go and sit with Neville and Luna… I think he is still mad about the other day." He grinned at Ginny who rolled her eyes.

"He is such a prat!" she said "I'm sure he'll get over it…eventually."

Hermione smiled. "Alright, well I am going to see if I can find him."

"See you later"

* * *

"That Bitch Granger!", Thought Draco savagely. His ribs were fucking sore. And to top it off, McGonagall had still been behind him, so he hadn't been able to say anything back to her. He would have to pay her back later. He walked into his compartment, where Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy were all sitting, waiting for him.

"Granger is head girl isn't she!" squealed Pansy.

"Of course she it, who else would it be?" Draco spat back at her. He noticed Pansy looked a bit hurt and he realized that she must have seen herself as becoming Head Girl. Yeah, right. He sat down and massaged his ribs. Pansy was still looking at him

After a few minutes, she sighed. "Oh well, at least I won't have to be jealous of who your sharing a dorm with! Instead, I'll pity you."

"Gee, thanks." He was not looking at all forward to sharing a dorm with that mudblood, but he secretly thought it might be better than sharing it with Pansy. He knew Granger would be too absorbed in her stupid books to bother him, whereas Pansy was clingy enough during the day…

They sat in silence for the last hour of the train ride, and when it finally started slowing down, Draco beckoned them to follow him and they got up and left.

* * *

Ron had not been sitting with Neville and Luna when Hermione had reached the compartment. She absentmindedly had thought of Lavender but decided instead that she had just missed him. Not wanting to disprove this theory, she had simply sat with them the remainder of the trip. (She also had not asked Neville or Luna if Ron had been there). She got into an empty carriage and soon saw Ron, Harry and Ginny approaching it. She faintly heard Harry asking Ron if he had seen Hermione, before all 3 got into the carriage.

Ron looked up at Hermione and said, "Sorry I didn't see you on the train, I must have just missed you, I went back to sit with Harry and Ginny. They said you had just left"

"That's quite all right, Ron" She nodded. His words confirmed her theory, but his face didn't. Not wanting to be proven wrong, Hermione simply gazed up at Hogwarts castle, as they approached it for the last time in the school carriages.

**AN: Review? I'm having a bit of writers block at the moment, **


	3. After the Feast

**AN. Hi I apologize to anyone who had my story on story alert! I kinda gave up and was focusing on my art, but Im back into this story.**

**Disclaimer. Do not own HP. **

After the feast, Draco was eager to leave Pansy in the entrance hall and head up to his new dormitory.

"Don't forget to give me the password later!" she squealed at him. She winked and then departed down towards the dungeons.

_Fat Chance_, Thought Draco. He knew he would have to come up with some sort of excuse not to; he certainly didn't want Pansy visiting him at unexpected time. Especially at night... He climbed up the spiral staircase and found a portrait of an old looking elephant, who he gave the password to. (Treacle Tart) It slowly swung open and he stepped inside, and immediately appreciated having his own common room for a change. The room was perfectly circular, and had a very peaceful and relaxing atmosphere. It was about a quarter of the size of the Slytherin common room, and was decorated with soft earthy colours and many paintings of trees and animals.

_Maybe I can finally get some homework done and raise my grades. _Draco mused. The only problem was that Mudblood having potty and the weasel in here all the time. Just Granger alone was enough to piss him off. He checked his timetable for tomorrow. Double transfiguration first thing, his worst subject. He had actually tried to do a bit of extra studying over the summer, to please his mother, but with The Dark Lord using their manor for headquarters; it was hardly an ideal place to get anything done. Draco had become frightened of The Dark Lord over the summer, he didn't want to admit it, but he saw so much more hope on the other side of the battle... Just by thinking these thoughts he knew he was resisting a little bit, and that comforted him somehow.

He decided on getting to bed early tonight, he was rather exhausted. He clamoured up the stairs to his new bedroom and lay down, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Hermione went up to her new dorm in good spirits, finally, a common room all to herself! And one that she had felt she earned. _Well, almost to myself_. She thought darkly. Malfoy was still in the picture. She hoped he would keep to himself and not bother her while she was trying to study. She still had his threat lingering on her brain. Was he serious?

* * *

Draco woke with a start, he could hear noises downstairs. _Granger!_ He thought savagely. _Damn her, why did she have to go crashing around like that. _He got up and walked downstairs.

"Will you keep it down, Granger, I'm trying to sleep!"

"For gods sake, Malfoy, it's not even 8:00 yet."

Draco glanced down at his watch. 7:46. Oops... he had thought it was much later. He sneered at Granger and stormed back up stairs, to let her know that he didn't give a damn.

She called after him, "And I don't want to hear any weird noises at night either!"

Draco turned on the spot, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Granger? Mind your own business and leave me alone!" He strode up the rest of the stairs and shut his door.

Even though he had played dumb, Draco knew what the Mudblood was talking about. He had earned himself quite the reputation when it came to girls. Truthfully, he was still a virgin, but no one knew that, not even Pansy or Blaise. Every girl he had hooked up with had been boring to him.

He was pleased to see that there was his own private bathroom. He hadn't noticed it before. He got into the shower and let the hot water cascade down his body, washing away everything that was on his mind.

* * *

Hermione was still staring angrily at the spot where Malfoy was previously standing. She knew she mustn't get so mad at that prick, but he really got on her nerves! She heard the portrait open behind her, and saw Ron slip inside. (She had given him the password at dinner)

"Hey, Hermione." He grinned at her, and in two strides had her in his arms. She loved the feeling of his warmth.

"Hey, Ron." She looked up at him and said in a sly voice, "What brings you here?"

"Oh I just wanted to see my lady to bed!" They both giggled and fell onto the couch, kissing. Ron looked around and commented, "Wow this is a really cozy place! I think I'm a bit jealous... although I do get to share it with you occasionally." He gave a smile that she didn't return.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea... if Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore found out, I couldn't stand it, I would feel so ashamed."

"Ah, well, I have plenty of time to convince you." Ron held her more tightly, and they fell asleep together on the couch.

* * *

In the morning, Draco came downstairs to find the Mudblood and weasel asleep on the couch together. His face lit up with glee, Granger breaking rules already. He might actually have something on her. He laughed to himself as he headed down to the great hall for breakfast. As soon as he walked in he saw Pansy waving frantically at him. Reluctantly, he went and sat beside her.

"So, how was it?" She said as soon as he started to eat his bacon.

"How was what?"

She gave him an impatient look."Sharing a room with Granger!"

"Oh. Why do you care? It wasn't completely awful, I ignored her most of the night. However I did wake up to find..." He stopped, Pansy would tell on Granger instantly, and he needed to have something to blackmail her with. He recovered quickly. "...To find she has fallen asleep on the couch, with her nose in a damned book already! She had better not have fouled up the couch with her Mudblood stench!

Pansy hadn't even noticed the pause. "Urgh! And here she comes with Weasly now!"

Draco looked up and saw her and weasel rushing in to sit with Potter. Ha-ha, they had both slept in. He wondered what he was going to make Granger do for him so he wouldn't tell on her. This could get interesting.

**AN Draco is so mean, please RnR =)**


	4. Hermiones Secret

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter, the lovely J.K. Rowling has that honour**

A few weeks into term, Draco had found himself to be quite settled in his new domain. Granger had been keeping to herself mostly, and he had spent most of his time shut up in his bedroom, trying to keep up with the massive workload set upon the seventh years. He had also taken it upon himself to give Granger a good smirk whenever he did see her, for he had something on her, and he wanted to use it at the perfect moment. He crawled into bed thinking that the year had got off to an excellent start for once, and fell asleep with a blank mind. Of course, how could he know that the very next day would change the rest of his school year.

Draco Malfoy woke up suddenly to a loud thumping. With a quick glance at the clock, he noted it was 3am.

_Damn it, if that's Granger, I swear ill kill her. _

He got out of bed to investigate, but no sooner had he reached the door, Pansy burst into the room, scowling.

"Draco, you forgot to give me the password earlier, I had to follow the Mudblood earlier to find out what it was!"

_Great_, he thought. "Well" he started, "Ive been busy with homework and uh..."

Pansy rolled her eyes at him. "Save it. Anyway, I came to spend the night." She declared.

"It's a school night."

"Don't you have a free block first thing?"

"No, I, unlike you, did not drop out of half of my classes."

"Well I don't care what you think, im staying anyway."

Too tired to argue, Draco let her curl up beside him, and he fell back into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up a bit earlier than usual, feeling quite refreshed. She got herself ready and headed down to her common room. She had heard noises last night and wanted to wait and see if her suspicions were right. Sure enough, when Malfoy came down, Pansy was in his tow. When he spotted her sitting there, he looked absolutely furious.

"Well, well," Hermione said, getting to her feet "This is interesting, I bet McGonagall-"

"Will not hear anything about this, because I know for a fact you had the weasel stay here the first night."

_So he had known about that,_ she pondered_. I was wondering what all the extra smirking was about._ "Well then I guess we have nothing else to say to each other, ferret."

"Fuck you, Granger."

Hermione was already out the portrait, and didn't bother to reply. She laughed to herself at his anger, as she headed down to breakfast. Unfortunate, the morning was the only part of her day that went right.

Hermione walked into the great hall and sat down next to Harry.

He smiled warmly at her. "Hello Hermione, where's Ron?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing" She replied.

"Ha-ha, maybe he's lost, I wouldn't be too surprised.

"No, it wouldn't, she said absentmindedly, but she was not looking at Harry. She was looking at Pavarti, who was sitting alone. Lavender didn't appear to be at breakfast either. In any case, she didn't want to bring this to Harry's attention, because she knew she would sound accusing. She poked at her breakfast, and when Ron finally walked in, she was glaring at him. Harry spoke first,

"Where have you been?"

"I was in the library," he replied. "Had to look up some last minute stuff for that bit on antidotes for potions."

Harry raised his eyebrows, but otherwise found this answer acceptable. "Er, can I have a look at that? I kinda forgot as well..."

Hermione didn't say anything but watched Lavender walk into the great hall, looking pleased with herself.

* * *

"Wait a minute, please, Mr. Malfoy" Professor McGonagall had just ended her lesson, and Draco had been trying to leave as quickly as possible. He turned around, and he slowly trudged up to her desk.

"What is it?" He spat "Er, professor"

McGonagall narrowed her eyes at him, but continued, "Although you seem to be trying to put some extra effort into your transfiguration this year, I must inform you that your grades are hardly improving. I'm afraid, if you wish to stay in my class..."

_Blah Blah Blah_, Draco had heard it all before. Empty threats. He had never actually been kicked out of a class before. So he stood there and listened to McGonagall with supposed attention, waiting for the part where he pretended to be concerned and get on with the day. But –

"...So I am appointing someone to help tutor you, until your grades pick up to at least an acceptable."

"Uh-huh, I – wait, WHAT?" Draco snapped out of his stupor. "No way, I do not need a – "

"There will be no objections, Mr. Malfoy. You are to have your sessions twice a week, I think Tuesdays and Thursdays would be fine. I shall know if you are not attending these tutor sessions. Good day"

Draco's mouth was still hanging open in disbelief. He couldn't believe his rotten luck. Before his feet carried him out of the room, he managed to ask, "Who will be teaching me?"

"Hermione Granger"

* * *

"Draco Malfoy"

"WHAT?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, I will be needing you to tutor Mr. Malfoy in transfiguration, his marks are unacceptable.

Hermione didn't reply. Instead she headed straight up to her dormitory. McGonagall had talked to her after dinner about a student needing help with homework, and when she asked who it was, the answer was the last name she wanted to hear.

_Draco Malfoy._

The name was still ringing in her ears. McGonagall had mentioned Tuesday and Thursday nights would be best. It was Monday, so that meant that they would be starting tomorrow. There was no way anyone could know about this, Harry and Ron would be unreasonable about it, and she didn't need any more fights going on between them and Malfoy. Everyone else would tease her about it.

She went straight up to her bedroom, and instead of sulking over the dilemma anymore, she began to plan her first lesson with Malfoy. It was hard to concentrate, and she wondered if he would even listen to her.

A door slamming alerted Hermione to Malfoy's return to the dorm, and judging by the swearing, he must have been told about the arrangement earlier today as well. Before she could debate whether or not to go down and talk to him about it, Malfoy burst into her room demanding explanations.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, did you volunteer to tutor me?" He yelled at her

"Of course not, I don't want anything to do with you and your stupid grades!" Hermione stood up, some of her books falling off her lap onto the floor. "And get the bloody hell out of my room!" She picked up one of the fallen books and threw it at him.

Malfoy barley dodged the book and left the room, "Filthy Mudblood" he spat behind him.

He slammed her door and left Hermione standing there with her head and heart pounding. Teach Malfoy? She would rather do a million other things. This was going to be a hard thing to keep quiet.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed, please read and review**


	5. Teach you? Yeah right

**_A/N Do not own HP. We know that. _**

_What time is it? Have I even slept at all yet? I'm so exhausted... stupid Malfoy. _

Hermione rolled over again in her bed, and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Her clock said it was 3 am, and she didn't show any signs of falling asleep soon. She was worried about her transfiguration lesson with Malfoy the following evening, and the weeks that would follow. She felt like crying, and pummelling her pillow at the same time. She threw a punch into the softness and felt her fist sink into the material. Well that helped a little bit. Sighing, she turned over onto her back and tried to let herself get some kind of rest before she had to face the day.

"You look exhausted." Harry scanned Hermione's face as she sat down for breakfast.

"Have you slept at all?" Ron chimed in.

_Like you care._ "Yes, I just woke up a bit too early." Hermione replied. Partly truthful. After she had gotten a few painful hours of sleep she had gave up and had an early start to her day. She glanced across the room at the Slytherin table. Malfoy looked as exhausted as she was.

A sudden rushing sound entered the hall as the morning post was delivered, and Hermione automatically reached for the Daily Prophet that was dropped in front of her.

"Anything interesting?" Harry asked after she had put it down.

"Not particularly. Apparently there have been a couple sightings of some death eaters, but no deaths or arrests."

"Not surprising." He replied. "So what did McGonagall want to talk to you about yesterday?"

"What? Oh, that. Er, she just wanted to know if I was willing to..."- Do_ what? Think, Hermione - _"...to tutor someone" _Shit._

"Really? Who?"

"Oh, just some first year. I can't even remember her name actually, but she is supposed to meet me twice a week." Hermione recovered from her slip.

"More work? Ugh."

"It's just first year transfiguration. Plus I don't think he is doing that bad."

"He? I thought you just said it was a she?"

Hermione wanted to hit herself on the head. "Yes, that's what I meant. Just a bit tired. But we should really be heading off to herbology now." She got up and started towards the door before Harry could question her more.

* * *

"SHIT!" Everyone turned to see what the commotion was about. "Ahh it got me!" Ron said. Hermione looked where he was gesturing and saw that it was towards the Venomous Tentacula, which she could swear was smirking.

Professor Sprout examined the wound, and sent Ron up to the hospital wing to get it bandaged. After he left, Hermione moved closer to where Harry was working so she could talk to him.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" She said

"Yeah, what's on your mind?"

"Its Ron," Sighing, she continued, "He's been acting... strange lately. Have you noticed anything?"

Harry didn't reply at first. "Sort of... he's been, hanging around with Lavender a lot lately. In the common room mostly." He saw the look on Hermione's face and added, "Just as friends though."

"Oh. Well that's kind of strange, don't you think?"

"Well, maybe a bit. Why? What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"Aren't you hungry Draco?" Pansy gave him a questioning look. "You haven't touched your dinner."

"Yeah I know. I'm just a little distracted." Draco replied gloomily. He looked across the room at the Gryffindor table and saw the Mudblood talking to Scar head. 30 more minutes until he had to spend an excruciating 2 hours with her.

"What's the matter?"

Pansy could be so irritating. Draco wished she would shut it sometimes. He sighed. "I've just had a long day, I'm not doing so hot in some of my classes." Pansy launched into some sort of consoling speech. Draco wasn't listening; he was too busy preparing himself for what was waiting for him after.

When he finally got upstairs, Draco hesitated before entering. He knew he couldn't get away with not going. Granger was preparing some notes and textbooks on the round circular table in the middle of the room. She had pushed the couch back and out of the way. He noticed a pot of tea was also sitting on the table. One mug.

Granger noticed him looking and laughed, "Like Id make tea for you, ferret."

"Like id accept any, It probably taste disgusting." He replied. She narrowed her eyes at him, but said nothing. "So what are you going to have me do? Take notes?" He gestured to the stack of parchment on the table.

"Well, yes. But first I need to see what level you're at, by going over some of your work" She reached out her hands. He dug through his bag and shoved a couple of his essays at her, and a few of his notes. When she started reading, he sat down and crossed his arms.

After a quarter of an hour, Granger set down the papers and turned to him. "Well, your essays are lacking, but it's really your note taking that needs work. The notes are where most of the essay comes from, and as you improve those, it should be easier to write your essays. I figured on Tuesdays we can work on that, and Thursdays we can work on your practical skill." She said this all very fast, and even though he probably only took half of it in, Draco nodded. "It looks as if your notes are only a quarter of what professor McGonagall is saying, and you should really be writing more."

"Are you just here to fucking criticise me Granger? Because I get enough of that from McGonagall."

"Well, no wonder she does! Your work is pitiful and obviously shows no effort!" She threw his papers back at him and then reached for her bag. "Here! Compare your notes to mine, and you'll see."

"Stupid Mudblood, I know yours are better than mine, ok? Your whole fucking existence is on taking notes!"

"Oh you _know _that, do you? Well then I suppose you _know _how to fix yours without me! I don't need to teach you anything!" She grabbed her notes back and stood up to leave.

"Yeah, like I needed a Mudblood like you to help me in the first place! Go then, Ill study without you!"

"DON'T call me Mudblood!" And with that, she left the common room.

* * *

Hermione didn't stop walking until she reached the front entrance, where she then pushed open the doors and walked into the grounds and sat herself underneath a tree. How rude of him. Stupid Malfoy, she knew this was a bad idea. Oh, no, what would Professor McGonagall say? She just walked out on her student, after promising she would do her best. She hadn't given up this easily before. Provoked, is what she was. He would just have to apologize to her, she thought after she had cooled off a bit. She supposed she might have been a little hard on him about the content of his work. After all, he wasn't failing as bad as she thought.

**A/N Please read and review! Reviews help me keep writing**

**MJ**


	6. An Apology

**A/N Okay so I realized I had MAJORLY failed at putting the little divider lines in between time gaps and POV changes, which is why I re uploaded all the chapters. So I apologize to my readers and to newcomers, ignore this little note. Sorry if you got three notifications because of this chapter upload, me and FF were having issues today haha!**

**Also I know Draco starts to get a little OC in this chapter, but thats part of the fun! I think =P**

The first thing Draco realized when he woke up the next morning is that he was going to have to give Granger a dam apology. He knew he would be shit in the mud with McGonagall if he didn't. _This is just going to kill my ego... _he thought. Stretching, he pulled himself out of bed slowly and glanced out of his bedroom window. He was greeted by the first snowfall of the year, and caught himself thinking that it looked marvellous.

Without further hesitation, Draco got dressed and headed downstairs to wait for the Mudblood to get up so he could say he was bloody sorry, and then get on with his day. While he was waiting he started to organize their notes that had been thrown around last night, as they were still scattered all over the floor and table. As he finished up, he considered what a ridiculous and useless task he was doing, especially first thing in the morning. Sighing, he decided it was somehow Granger rubbing off on him, and sat back down on the couch to continue waiting. After 15 more minutes, he noticed Granger still wasn't down here, and he was starting to wonder what the bloody hell she was doing. Not wanting to completely miss breakfast, he decided he would deal with her later, and get some food into his gut now.

* * *

Sitting down between Pansy and Blaise, Draco couldn't help but look up at the Gryffindor table to see if Granger was there. _Where is she? Wait, what the hell. What do I care? _And instead quickly me Potter's gaze and gave him the coldest sneer he could muster. He just wanted to get this stupid apology over with.

* * *

Hermione added the final paragraph to her essay, and closed her book, placing it back into her bag. She knew it wasn't really a good thing to get into the habit of, doing her homework in the morning like this, – it was the sort of thing Harry and Ron would do – but she had been much too irritated with Malfoy to be bothered to do it all the night before. She also knew that Malfoy owed her an apology and a damned good one too, so he could possibly be looking for her, and she wasn't going to make it any easier. The library seemed like an obvious place for her to be, which is why she chose to go so early today, before the ferret was even finished dreaming.

She thought to herself that is was actually much better to be here in the morning, it was so peaceful! No one around except her, but as she turned the corner, apparently someone one else. Ron.

"Hello Ron!" She said brightly.

Ron almost fell out of his chair in surprise, and looked up at her quickly "Oh hey Hermione! You scared the shit out of me." He stood up and walked towards her. "What are you doing here so early?"

Hermione blushed. "Er, actually I didn't quite finish my essay last night, so I was just finishing it up."

"Hermione Granger didn't finish her homework on time... wow that must be a first." He grinned at her mischievously "What was stopping you from doing it last night?"

_Dealing with a whiny little boy that's what stopped me. _"Oh, I just started reading a new book I bought and I got really into it and lost track of time." _Believable_

"Ah, no adventure?" He rolled his eyes "Figures you would be doing something like that though. " He smiled at her. "Do you want to head down to breakfast?" He leaned towards her, took her hand and kissed her. He pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes, his voice a little huskier he said "Or.." and leaned in and kissed her again.

Hermione inhaled his scent and found herself wanting more of him. She pulled Ron closer to her and deepened the kiss and ran her hand through his flaming hair. He responded by picking her up and setting her down onto the table, so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She started to rock her hips into him as she slid her hands up the back of his shirt, feeling his cool skin against her palms. She tried to pull him even closer to her and the friction between their bodies was intense. She could feel Ron growing against her right thigh, and he groaned into her mouth. He placed his hand on her leg and slowly started to slide it up until it slipped under her skirt. She could feel him tugging at her panties, pushing them aside, so –

"Ohhhh..." Hermione moaned, as Ron slid a finger into her, very slowly. He then added another and started pumping faster, and Hermione rocked into him more, she didn't want him to stop.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

They both pulled apart and Hermione turned to look at the face that was bright red, matching Ron's and her own. It belonged to Lavender Brown. Hermione slid off of the table and pulled Ron with her.

"Let's go, Ron"

As they were walking Hermione realized she was a little relieved in the interruption. She and Ron had talked about sex, but she wasn't sure if she was ready yet. She knew he was, and that he was jealous because Harry and Ginny had already done it, but he knew not to pressure her.

He sighed. "I guess the library isn't really the safest place to be fooling around, huh?" Ron looked down at her as he intertwined his fingers into hers.

She smiled at him. It felt like her and Ron had been distant lately, and she was glad for the closeness.

"You wouldn't have done it, would you." He said.

"What?"

"If Lavender hadn't walked in on us, would you, uh, would we have – "

"Oh... Er." She didn't know what to say "Um no, I don't think so. I'm just... not ready."

Ron didn't say anything else as they walked into the great hall together.

* * *

Potions. He would see her in potions class. Then he could – wait, not in front of all the Slytherins. That would not go over well, especially with Pansy, and he didn't want to look like an idiot. _I'll just have to wait until after class, and then corner her or something. _All of this thinking was giving him a headache.

Potions class really seemed to be dragging on today, he was supposed to be making a vanishing potion, but he knew he was messing it up.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're supposed t o have stirred your potion three times, and it seems I've counted you do seventeen stirs already." Professor Slughorn was standing over Draco's cauldron giving him a dubious look.

"Sorry professor, I've just had other things on my mind" He subconsciously looked up at Granger, and before he could look away, Slughorn followed his gaze. _Shit, shit. _He didn't mean to look over her, I mean, why on earth would he want too? He looked up at Slughorn, who had obviously seen where he had been looking.

Slughorn raised his eyebrows at him and simply said, "That's very... interesting" and accompanied by a sigh of relief from Draco, he walked back over to the front of the classroom.

* * *

Hermione had noticed. Ugh Malfoy kept looking up at her. _He must really not want to get in trouble about this. _She thought. She might as well let him talk to her after class, because that was what he so obviously wanted to do. When everyone was packed up, Hermione waited behind a bit to see what he would do. Malfoy left the classroom and she assumed he was waiting for her outside of the dungeon. She wasn't disappointed.

"Hey Mudblood!"

_Now really, if that's how he is going to go about this, I am not wasting my time. _Hermione stated to walk away, which got her the reaction she wanted.

"Er, I mean, Granger. I want to talk to you." Malfoy said nervously.

Ha she was making him nervous! "What do you want, Malfoy. I haven't got all day."

"I er – just wanted to you know... say sorry." He whispered

"Sorry, didn't catch that last bit there, what was it?" Hermione was really enjoying herself; he really seemed to be struggling with the saying sorry thing.

But he was getting irritated now. "I said sorry! Don't make me say it again!"

She raised her eyebrows. "You're sorry are you?" Hermione wanted to make him grovel, but she knew he never would so she decided to let it go. "Well. Meet me tomorrow in the common room for your next lesson at 7:00 sharp. Don't be late, ferret."

**A/N Please read and Review! Again, sorry for the mess up with the lines! **


End file.
